smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
Julia watched as the sick baby cuddled with its mother and siblings. As she backed up to give them some space, she called Peewit to see how they were doing. "What's up, chief?" Peewit answered. "Hey, Peewit," Julia smiled, "How are you guys doing with collecting the food?" "Doing fine, darlin'!" Peewit answered, "Most of the animals by now are pure fed! We juts have one more quarter of the forest to go and we'll be smooth sailing!" "Ok, that's good," Julia replied, "There's just this bird that needs to be healed up and brought back to health, so we'll be good to go after she's healed. Then, we'll be ready for Mother Nature's coming of winter!" "Yea!" Peewit cheered, "You are doing a great job, Julia. I'm so proud of you, and I bet Mother Nature is proud, too." "I hope so," Julia toyed with her black hair, "I'll see you later." After she hung up on Peewit, she looked back at the birds. The mother cuddled her baby one more time before heading back up to the roof. Julia walked over to the baby and stroked his feathers, gently. She sighed, "Maybe a good rest will do you good, little guy. Get some sleep, then tomorrow, you'll be rarin' and ready to go when winter comes." Meanwhile, the boys were giving out the rest of the food to any animals who haven't gotten enough for the winter. As Johan was giving out the last berry, Peewit spotted something that caught his eye. A black Smurf hat. He thought it was one of his Smurf friends from the villlage, but it turns out to be a horde of red Smurfs, robbing from a family a squirrels. "Hey!" Peewit called to them, "Just what do you think you're doing?" "What does it look like?" The leader motioned to the food, "We're collecting food for the winter!" "No you're not, you're ''stealing ''food!" Peewit swiped their food to give back to the squirrels, "If you want food, get your own! Or else, you'll have to face my two allies!" "Heh," The leader crossed his arms smugly, "Oh yea?" "Hey, Peewit!" Jackie came over, "Who are you just-" Suddenly, Jackie stopped to see the horde of his past. The red Smurfs sneered at Jackie, while the latter was sweating profusely. "Well, well, well," The leader walked over to him, "Look who decided to show up! Mr. Steal Your Thunder!" "Guys, I was created with Gargamel's choice!" Jackie argued, "I'm good now, so you can just get him back!" "No, I want my vengeance!," The leader walked over and lifted a leg, "Now feel the wrath of Arthur Smurf!" Arthur kicked Jackie in the foot, but he didn't even flinch. He was just as confused as Jackie smirked. "Ok, pal," Jackie crossed his arms, "Either you go find your own food or get squashed." "Ok, ok!" Arthur waved away Jackie's foot, "Fine!" "I will gladly be of assistance to help you gentlemen," Peewit looked over at the only female red Smurf, "...And lady." "Move out, men!" Arthur commanded his army, "And you! Get us some food!" "Looks like you guys are on your own for now," Peewit told Jackie and Johan, "I'll be back as soon as I find food for these guys!" "But, they're ''red ''Smurfs!" Johan pointed out. "I know," Peewit turned for a second, "But even creatures like they need food to survive." And there, Peewit disappeared into the bushes. Previous Next Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story